Cardfight Vanguard-A Little Girl in a very big place
by WilliamStormrage
Summary: Follow Tsukuyomi and her new friends on a journey around the landmarks and places of every nation on Planet Cray while on a quest to learn about the identity of these mysterious attackers and their targets. Along the journey, the little girl will forge stronger bonds with those around her and found out something a bit more about herself
1. The Descend of the moon goddess

This tells us the story of a journey of a little girl, travelling to every land and nation of planet Cray. At the beginning in the season of winter, the moon goddess, Tsukuyomi was on a quest as a messenger to seek help from the nations of the United Sanctuary to aid her home, the Oracle Think Tank from dark and eerie entities that threatened her friends and people. With the help of brave, loyal knight, she found a gentle breeze blowing away the dark clouds of hopelessness in her soul.


	2. Tsukuyomi makes an appearance

As darkness had veiled the pole, as it was late at night and everyone was already sleeping after long days of working on harvest for the winter seasons. The residents of the Oracle Think Tank, a nation skilled with the gift of prophecy to help them improve their economy growth in support of the United Sanctuary. Everyone was glad and doing their job as usual to protect the peace and tranquility as well as enjoy the prosperity and fortune that came with it.

That night before calling the day, they had a party to celebrate an excellent harvest of crops and resources for the year. Everyone was on cloud nine, having their fill with frosty and groggy beverages like wine and rum. There were many people there such as Silent Tom hanging out with the battle sisters Sarasa and Koko, the girls were letting themselves loose on the party, even promise daughter had her limit and had to be taken to her room to lie down. The guardian Gemini were flying and hanging decorations around the grand hall.

Also, the animals of the nation were too invited for their help in guarding the clan from entering the forest like the luck bird, psychic bird and Miracle Kid. Don't forget the Magus girls like Lozenge Magus, Circle Magus, Sphere Magus, Cuore Magus, Pentagonal and Hexagonal Magus who came to join the fun.

The Genesis clan, a sister congramate to the Oracle Think Tank were too welcomed in open arms by CEO Amaterasu as friends. Dispite the two clans being rival in economy, the saying goes that blood is thicker than water. The one leading the Genesis clan is none other than Gleaming Lord Uranus who humbly accepted the warming welcome also wanted to joun the party. Atlas, Prometheus, Diana and Parthenos enjoyed themselves to some good food and drinks together. They too talked about the tales of them searching for astral beings in the astral planes.

Everyone was having a blast but there was a little girl glancing from a pillar at the sight of so many people. She was a bit timid to show herself and thought that she wouldn't fit in. Then, a pat on her head came from behind her and it was CEO Amaterasu. She asked the little girl, Tsukuyomi, what was she doing from way over here from the party.

She just twindled her fingers and nervously answered, "Big Sis, I'm actually a little scared that I don't fit in well with them." Amaterasu then kneel down to her level and held her hand gently, assuring her that it would be okay. But Tsukuyomi wasn't entirely convinced and still worried that she would be a screw up and embarass herself in front of everyone dispite that she is the goddess of the moon. Then, Amaterasu promised her something to improve her confidence. "I will accompany you and you can hold my hand but only if you are joining the party," said Amaterasu. Tsukuyomi just crossed her arms and asked her, "What if I don't want to go? "Then, you will have to spend a day in the office settling the accounts of the incomes and profit and losses of the nation beside me." That made Tsukuyomi flinched a little and saying that it was unfair.

Amaterasu sighed while whispering to herself, "Kids these days, sometimes stressful." Tsukuyomi found that remark sensitive, "I heard that, Sis!" Amaterasu then tried to calm her down and encouraged her to be more open minded and optimistic. "Tsuki, you know you can't stay like this forever, you need to try new things and make a change," Amaterasu explained. But Tsukuyomi was hesitant to accept that and retaliated, "But I don't want things to change." Amaterasu responded, "But Tsuki, you can't stop the change. Just like you can't stop the sun from rising and setting everyday or the moon either. After hearing that, Tsukuyomi's face turned to the ground as what her big sister said was undenialbly true.

Amaterasu raised Tsukuyomi chin and gave a bright smile. She continued to give her the confidence booster that her little sister really needed. She then muster up the courage to mingle with others. She then nodded her head and swipe the dust off her clothes before going. She positioned her tiara or mantle on her head and asked Amaterasu whether she looked fine. Amaterasu assured her that she looked splendid and adorable at the same time. That compliment kind of made Tsukuyomi blushed in embarassment.

The two sisters were facing towards the direction of the party and Tsukuyomi wanted to reach for her sister's hand and Amaterasu kept her promise to accompany her at all times. The two walked towards the direction of the grand party in hopes of a smooth sailing plan.

Some of the Magus girls looked at theie way and called them over for a drink. The two went and greeted them formally. The Magus girls waved cheerfully at Amaterasu as they were all like childhood friends from the beginning. Shortly, they turned their eyes to the goddess of the moon, Tsukuyomi who they thought was so cute looking. The looks on their faces made Tsukuyomi's face blushed in red and she gave them a gentle hello as well. The Magus girls were all aflutter.

The girls welcomed to a drink and Tsukuyomi wanted to have one but Amaterasu gave her a cup of fruit punch instead. She then curiously asked her sister why fruit punch and not the other beverages. Her sister explained that she might feel drowsy later. Some of the girls also felt like it was not a good idea for her to have that unless she wanted to end up like Promise Daughter. Tsukuyomi was very flexible with drinks as she liked fruit punch anyways.

However when Tsukuyomi was drinking her cup, she felt like all eyes were set upon her. She could not help feeling that it was too much. After drinking, she immediately held CEO Amaterasu's hand and quickly asking her to move somewhere else. Knowing she could feel that her little sister was feeling teensy bit uncomfortable, she told the Magus girls that she would chat later and she had to give an announcement.

Then, Amaterasu was approaching the stage while Tsukuyomi resisted. In her mind, she was begging her sister to not go. But, she was resorted to go. When they went up the stage, Amaterasu reached for the microphone and gave a flick. The sound alerted the guests to give attention. Amaterasu asked the crowd whether they were having a good time and everyone went with a big, loud yes. She too expresses her thanks for everyone to be here that night to celebrate the growth of Planet Cray thanks to everybody's efforts.

She then passed the microphone to Tsukuyomi and asked to her to give a few words to the riled-up crowd.

When Tsukuyomi held the microphone in her hand, she was way more tensed than usual as she could see lots of people attending her today. Her hand trembled in anxiety and she was struggling to recover so she first went with her name, "M-My name is Tsukuyomi and I-Im glad that..."

She paused a while and took a deep breath and continued, "I'm very glad t-that many of you came tonight. So, please continue and live life to its fullest."

After hearing that, everyone gave an applause to such a nice speech as they knew that Tsukuyomi was very proficient in literature especially poetry. Amaterasu patted her shoulder and told her, "Well said. I knew you could do it." Tsukuyomi could feel that she really done it and was relieved.

However, when Tsukuyomi was caught up with the moment, she fell while walking down the stage and accidentally pulled one end of the table cloth and the bowl of fruit punch along with the other foodstuffs was flunged in mid air. Suddenly, they landed on most of the guests including the Magus girls, Silent Tom, Uranus as well with his gang and dirtied their clothes. When Tsukuyomi saw them all ruined in embarrassment, she apologized loud enough for the guests to hear and immediately ran away in tears, away from the party. Amaterasu asked her little sister to wait but she only replied, "I told you before this would happen. I'm a screw-up, a disaster. You saw it with your own eyes."

Tsukuyomi fled from the party in sadness and she locked herself in the room. She lied on her bed, crying endlessly until the party ended...


	3. The Night Raid

In her room where Tsukuyomi was sobbing over the horrible mess she caused. She could imagine how furious the guess and residents will be after causing such inconvinience. Tsukuyomi did not want to anyone to think badly of her and did not want to ruin the Oracle Think Tank's image when the Genesis clan were attending the party. Most importantly, her sister could be mad at her for this.

Then, Tsukuyomi heard a few tapping sound on her window. She wiped her tears away and went to see who or what was making that voice. When she was about to pull the curtains open, she was yelling at the one who was interupting her. Unbeknownst to her, it was her partner,

Godhawk Ichibyoshi pecking the window. After opening the window and letting her friend, she immediately bowed down and apologized repeatedly for simply yelling at her sacred partner. Godhawk then nodded and Tsukuyomi assumed that she was forgiven.

She called the godhawk over and it landed right next to her on the bed. She wanted to pet the bird and brush its feathers while talking to it about her day. She was gently brushing its feathers and talked about how the party went. That moment, she started to sob again when she suddenly reminded herself of what she did. Godhawk Ichibyoshi then noticed her crying and made some cries to comfort her. Tsukuyomi was trying to stop but the feelings of a mess up was enough to overwhelm her.

Then, there was a knock on her door. It was Amaterasu asking her that she could come in. Tsukuyomi did not want to reply and just remained silent so she let herself in. Amaterasu then went and sat right next to her. Tsukuyomi asked her, "You must be mad at me, aren't you, big sis?" I know you are..." Amaterasu then brought Tsukuyomi closer to her chest to hug her and answered, "No, I'm not, Tsuki. Everything is all fine, the girls, Tom, Uranus and the others are all fine and understand what happened. They all forgive you."

Then, Tsukuyomi continued, "But I couldn't forgive myself. It was still my fault, I was just too afraid and then I-I..." Amaterasu then began brushing her hair while listening to her little sister's worries. Tsukuyomi just wanted to change but she felt that it was so hard. She thought, "How could I, a timid, little girl could be a goddess? I just can't find the courage that I seek?"

Amaterasu suddenly thought of something in the topic of courage and bravery. She wanted to give it a try as a stepping stone to inspire her. Amaterasu asked Tsukuyomi whether shd heard of a story of a brave knight. Tsukuyomi shook her head with curiousity and asked who was that knight in question. Amaterasu then began the story, "When I was your age, I was a little girl back then, before the Oracle Think Tank existed, the world was engulfed by dark forces who seek dominion over the lands of Planet Cray." Tsukuyomi then cut her off by asking, "Was that time; the time you met that knight?" Amaterasu answered that she was about to get to that before continuing, "Warriors from all nations tried to eradicate the evil by themselves but it was not enough to fight back. The United Sanctuary who was the official army of the holy nation, had a young knight that united the residents of Planet Cray to fight the fear that these beings have brought."

"That knight was a friend of mine called Alfred who lead the armies into battle and he had trained an apprentice, a squire who possesses the same level of courage, skill and leadership too helped to conquer the darkness that engulfed all the lands of Planet Cray together." Amaterasu ended the story there with a thrilling excitement. Tsukuyomi then asked her, "Then, sis. Is that knight Alfred, your crush or something when you were young?" Amaterasu was caught unaware by that question and tried to change the subject by telling her that by learning the story, we can learn to find inspiration to be brave as Alfred and his apprentice. "Just imagine, lil sis. Imagine yourself as brave as them both." Amaterasu suggested to her.

Tsukuyomi tried to picture herself as brave as she could but she needed more time. However, she said, "I would really want to meet Alfred and the other squire someday."

After a story, Tsukuyomi was yawning and going to sleep soon. Before sleeping, she asked her older sister whether Ichibyoshi could sleep here rather than returning to the aviary with the other birds. Amaterasu agreed to allow her while tucking Tsukuyomi into bed. Tsukuyomi wanted to thank her for helping her to gain courage from a wonderful story. Amaterasu then responded with a welcome and kissed her baby sister on her forehead. The two greeted each other good night. Tsukuyomi drifted into sleep in hopes for a better tomorrow.

But, suddenly a loud explosion woke Tsukuyomi up in the middle of the night. She rubbed her eyes and took a look outside. She gazed in horror towards the buildings that were set ablaze. Also, she heard cries and shouts of the residents living there. She could see a glance of ominous dark wisps firing projectiles of black fire. At once, she knew that she had gotta evacuate the people and her big sister, Amaterasu came in and told Tsukyomi to come with her along with Ichibyoshi.

Quickly, Amaterasu grabbed hold of Tsukuyomi's hand and ran downstairs. She informed her, "Tsuki, we are under attack! We gotta hurry and evactuate the people." Tsukuyomi wanted confirm the identitied of the attackers, "B-But, who would do this?"

"We aren't sure but it is nothing we have ever seen before." Then, a messenger bird came to them to deliver a message for requesting aid. Amaterasu gave the bird the letter to travel any nearby nation for aid.

After that, the bird nodded and took flight into the sky. But, the bird was hit by a dark orb that paralyzed the bird. Then, the bird landed hard onto the ground, injured badly before it could get out of the nation. To make matters worse, there were barging at the door. There were a few fighters that gathered in the main hall to repel the attack but without aid, they might be routed.

There was only one choice and to ensure the safety of her sister, Amaterasu entrusted a new letter to Tsukuyomi and told her to travel to the nearby nations for requesting backup with Ichibyoshi. But, Tsukuyomi refused as she could not bare to leave her friends and her people, especially her sister. Tsukuyomi said, "I won't! I'm not leaving my people or you. I worry about you all, what's going to happen to you all when I leave?" Amaterasu hugged Tsukuyomi and replied, "Tsuki, we will be all right. But, we need help from others and no worries. We can hold off the enemy long enough until help arrives." Tsukuyomi knew that there was a possiblity that they wouldn't make it in time.

Amaterasu promised her that she will be alright but Tsukuyomi didn't believe her. But, she knew it was the only way to help save her people. She took one last look at her big sister and asked, "Would I ever see you again, big sis?" Amaterasu placed her hand on Tuskuyomi's chest near to her heart while Tsukuyomi held her hand tightly. Then, she returned with a question, "Tsuki, my little sister. What does your heart tell you?" Tsukuyomi was unsure at first but she tried to be optimistic and replied, "Maybe... I guess... Yes."

After hearing that, Amaterasu felt a little more relieved and confidently said, "Then, we will see each other again." Tsukuyomi kissed her big sister and called Ichibyoshi to her side. At the same time, Amaterasu whispered into Ichibyoshi's ears to look after Tsukuyomi and it nodded. Tsukuyomi shouted to everyone, "I will come back for you all and save you. I promise to you all and I won't let you all down!"

Everyone cheered for the goddess of the full moon and placed their hopes and dreams onto her shoulders. She quickly took off and with one last look back at her friends and family, she quickly soared into the sky. Amaterasu then thought and said in her mind, "Tsuki, you are a big girl now. I'm proud of you..."


	4. A Ray of Hope breaking through

As Tsukuyomi, alongside Godhawk Ichibyoshi, they soared into the night sky, in their quest of getting help. However, it was no easy task as the enemies spotted the little girl escaping and quickky gave chase. Several dark wisps hovered in mid air and began pursuit.

Unfortunately, Tsukuyomi was unaware of their presence and she was frightened when a dark ball was hurled past her. Then, Tsukuyomi tried to avoid as many hits as she can by guiding Ichibyoshi but they weren't going to make it far with them around. So, Tsukuyomi resorted to counterattack as the hopes of her friends and her sister depended on the success of this quest. Tsukuyomi then prayed and asked the moon to lend her strength to fend off these evildoers. With that, she conjured concentrated, bright light rays with her hands and flung them towards them. She called the move, Moonlight Blast, as it had a nice ring to it. The rays hitting the beings suddenly vanished on sight. So, she kept it up and eventually, she took down another one.

As she was busy with the enemies, they were entering the mountain regions. Although treacherous to travel there in that time of year when it was snowing, it was the quickest way to the eastern nations. But, the snowy winds made both Tsukuyomi and Ichibyoshi shivering in such cold embrace. Even, Tsukuyomi sneezed once while defending. The pursuers showed no signs of stopping and got closer to the moon goddess. Up close, Tsukuyomi could see its face, mostly his eyes. She asked, "What on Planet Cray, are you creatures?" but the creature made no rssponse. Its eyes were pitch black and she felt as if that these creatures were lifeless. While looking at the creature, it suddenly disappeared in front of her eyes. She rubbed her eyes to make sure that it really disappeared and was relieved for a second until it came and strangled her from behind.

From behind, the dark creature strangled her with its dark claws as Tsukuyomi was struggling to break free from its grip. Tsukuyomi shouted, "Let me go, you foul monster!" It was choking her and she was gasping for air. To make matters worse, it was high altitude while flying along the mountain range so there was less oxygen to breathe in. With quick thinking, Tsukuyomi channeled moonlight energy in her palm and fired a direct hit on its stomach and it made the creature to release its clutches. At last, she thought they were finally free but the creature shot a dark pulse that injured Ichibyoshi's right wing before vanishing into a puff of smoke. Ichibyoshi cried in pain and began to lose control in flight. Tsukuyomi tried to calmed her down but she had more problems to deal with.

As Ichibyoshi was hurt, Tsukuyomi and Ichibyoshi began falling from 60 feet from the sky. All Tsukuyomi could think of while falling was the feeling of being a failure because it was her end. She also felt remorseful and sad that it was the last time she was ever going to see her people again. "I'm sorry, my friends, my people. I'm sorry, big sis Amaterasu. I broke my promise because I didn't have what it took to do it."

When she said her sorry and regrets, she landed on the edge of the mountains with fresh piles of snow but she thought she was already dead so she closed her eyes. From there, she began rolling down until the base of the mountain where she lied there exhaustedly freezing to death. She was just a little girl and she had so much left to do in her life. She tried to open her eyes but all she could see was white snow and no one was coming for her in the frozen lands. She cried and shouted for help for a final few times with her last breath.

Then, she was about to give up hope until she saw a fainted glow of light heading towards her direction. It looked like a person who appeared to be running and calling out to me. She wondered, "W-Who i-is that person coming t-to res-cue me? I thank you..."

The individual came and spotted a little girl, panting heavily and shivering endlessly due to the sub-zero temperatures around the mountain pass. The individual called the others to prepare some items like a warm blanket and some hot tea while he reached out for Tsukuyomi. The unknown individual swiped away all the snow covering the little girl and it carried her like how a parent carrying a child. Tsukuyomi wrapped her hands around the person's neck as she struggled against the cold. From a closer perspective, she could see it was a knight dressed in white armor with blue outlines along it. The knight in white gave his robe and covered Tsukuyomi with it to shield her from the cold. Then, the knight checked on her by asking whether she was feeling a little warmer. As a response, Tsukuyomi nodded her head and the knight smiled a little after hearing that.

After walking a few steps further, she could see a carriage and company, most likely friends of this knight in shining armor. The knight then gently placed her on the carriage as he asked, "What is your name, young girl? Tsukuyomi paused a while and wondered if she could trust him but again the knight did save me. "My name i-is Tsukuyomi. Now why don't you tell me yours in exchange," Tsukuyomi answered while asking the knight's name.

Then, the others gave a cup of tea to the knight to be given to the little girl. The knight handed her a cup of soothing, hot tea. Tsukuyomi said thank you for the generous gesture and asked it for its name. The knight then smiled before boldly replying while drawing his white sword in style, "Very well, Tsukuyomi. My name is... Blaster Blade, the commander of the sword of light of Cray's holy nation; the United Sanctuary."

Tsukuyomi gazed in amazement to his radiant aura and wondering whether he was the one... "Blaster... Blade...," Tsukuyomi whispered his name in antonishment.


	5. Returning Message

Hello fellow readers, Im truly sorry for the long wait and I stopped writing for nearly a year now because I had to catch up on College studies. During the MCO, we have all been enveloped in boredom in our homes, having nothing to quench our thirst for excitement. But worry no longer, I will once again write for the sake of enjoyment and to eliminate all hint of boredom, with my passion burning through. So, check out on my newest chapter for Vanguard, also vanguard isnt what I only enjoy, be sure to give my Pokemon story a shot, (Pokemon Black and White - Darkmon Rising). Okay, I wanna see thrills and smiles on everyone faces, cya then. Lets' go!!!


	6. A Hero of Our Times

It was deep in the snowy mountain range where Tsukuyomi crash landed. But, she met some new company who found her in desperate need of aid. She was grateful and expressed her deepest thanks to Blaster Blade for saving her life. If it wasn't for him, she would have already frozen to death or worse. Tsukuyomi kept her head down as she took tiny sips from her cup of tea. Blaster Blade could tell that she was really confused and scared for she has never acquainted with the royal paladin which he assumed.

Blaster Blade took a seat in front of her and asked her, "Why were you travelling around this place, Tsukuyomi? Also, how did you end up in that pile of snow alone?" Tsukuyomi didn't want to say anything so she pretended to take sips from her tea. He then understood her timid nature and acknowledged it, not as a weakness but as a step to grow. Firstly, he tried encouraging her to speak out her worries. "I know you may not trust me; a stranger just yet, Tsukuyomi. It's normal for people to be scared but tried to picture yourself to be the better you."

Those words then triggered Tsukuyomi's memory about her sister's advice. She recalled Amaterasu's words, "Imagine yourself as brave as that knight's Alfred and his squire." She knew that she had to say something so she began, "I was flying with Ichibyoshi away from these evil creatures who were chasing me until..." At that moment, she dropped her cup of tea into the snow in shock about her missing partner, Ichibyoshi. "Oh no! My partner, Ichibyoshi i-is missing when we fell from above. He could be in terrible danger!" She then pleaded Blaster Blade to help her find him. She wrapped her arms around Blaster Blade and looked at his face from below.

He told her to not worry as he promised her that we would not leave this land until her partner was found. So, he gathered his squad of knights and highbeasts. She wondered who were all these warriors. Blaster Blade commanded his team to aid Tsukuyomi in finding a lost bird in the mountain range. "We need all of your help to search for this young girl's missing partner."

All nodded in agreement to fulfill the task given by their commanding officer. A young lady in a white shirt and black pants with a blue whip attached to her belt suggested an idea, "Sir, I believed we need the help of the high beasts to track down the godhawk." Blaster Blade thought about it that it would be perfect for the rescue mission, "Indeed, Akane. That's an amazing idea and perfect timing." Tsukuyomi wanted to ask Blaster Blade for quite a while now about these loyal officers of his. "Blaster Blade, can I call you that? Who are these officers, are they with you?"

Then, Blaster Blade just scratched his head in result of nearly forgetting to introduce the others. "Sorry, my bad for not introducing my team, Tsukuyomi." He started with the woman in white, "This is High dog breeder, Akane, who is in charge of training highbeasts into royal knights." Akane then bent down to Tsukuyomi's level and shook her hand in acquaintance with her. Tsukuyomi greeted her, "Nice to meet you, High dog breeder, Akane." Akane was glad and she replied that, "Same to you too. Just call me Akane, Tsukuyomi, okay?" "Wanna see something cool?" Tsukuyomi nodded.

Then, Akane called out to her allies; the highbeasts. Then, two highbeasts came rushing to the dog breeder's side. One has blue fur and wings while the other has white and greyish fur and armor. Tsukuyomi was overexcited when she saw the highbeasts that appeared to be dogs. She was always quite fond of tame and cute animals in her homeland. Akane then introduced both Wingal and Pongal, the newly trained highbeasts who aided them in many campiagns and missions. Akane could see that Tsukuyomi was eager to meet them sp she asked, " Tsukuyomi, would you like to pet them?" Then, Tsukuyomi wanted to recomfirm that, "Can I, Miss Akane?" Akane then replied in embarassment, "Of course, you can. And just address me as Akane next time, okay?" Tsukuyomi then pet the two highbeasts and they suddenly talked. Wingal said, " Hey there, kid? You from around here?" Then, Pongal followed on, "She is small, but she has a big heart." Tsukuyomi then cuddled up to them as she never seen talking animals.

After the hugfest, Blaster Blade asked his loyal companions to begin tracking the godhawk's location. Then, Tsukuyomi then gave Blaster Blade a feather that belonged to her partner, Ichibyoshi. He smiled, "Thank you. This would be helpful indeed." Tsukuyomi put her hands together and tried to hide her blushing face. "No, thank you, Blaster Blade." With the feather, the highbeasts sniffed it several times before heading off in search of them.

Quickly, they began following the others. Two other knights then followed. One of them was slightly shorter and had nearly the same kind of armor as Blaster Blade. The other one was wearing a blue and red armor as well as wearing a blindfold. Blaster Blade added that, " These two are also my elite knights. Meet Knight Squire, Allen and Knight of Silence, Gallatin." Tsukuyomi was waving at them, saying hello. They didn't really focus on the acquaintances, instead they marched on.

Blaster Blade assured her that they would deal with it later. Tsukuyomi was kind of struggling in the thick snow so she was falling behind. Without question, he asked her to get on his back as he bent down to give her a ride on his shoulders. Tsukuyomi felt that it would be embarassing to rely on him with the others watching. He again assured her that it would be all fine as long as he can help. She then accepted the help and she got onto his shoulder and she held on tight as they both accelerated their speed. Tsukuyomi was really grateful once again to be receiving a help from loyal knights of the light. "Thank you all, heroes of our time."

As they advance through the snowstorm, the highbeasts were slowing down, implying that the injured Ichibyoshi has been located. Akane then informed everyone that the target has been found. Tsukuyomi then felt overjoyed to hear such great news and got off Blaster Blade's shoulder and followed on foot. But, there a sudden rumble while approaching the godhawk, crying in pain with a broken wing underneath a bed of thick snow. To their dismay, an avalanche was coming from above the hill. They didn't have time to waste. Everyone quickly dug Ichibyoshi out and left the area unscathed. Tsukuyomi burst into excitement while embracing her partner and could not ever thank everyone for rescuing him. The fellow knights bowed in honour of their duty.

However, Tsukuyomi was left without options on how to get aid to rescue her people with Ichibyoshi injured. She then asked Blaster Blade was there any nation or cities around here. He implied that he and his team were returning to the United Sanctuary after their last quest. After hearing that, Tsukuyomi once again asked of his aid to escort her to the United Sanctuary and only there will she be able to seek help. Tsukuyomi asked as if she was pleading, "Blaster Blade, may I tag along with you all to the United Sanctuary? Please, it is of utmost importance that I make it there." He curiously thought to what was troubling her and she added that, "Please, my home was attacked by an unknown force. My family and people are in the enemies' hands by now, I can't lose th-them." as she was about to burst into tears. Blaster Blade assured her that they will help anyone in need. Without any question, the young knight rallied and explained the situation to his loyal allies.

Next, they continued their journey back home with Tsukuyomi along. Blade was glad that he could help a young girl in peril. The moon goddess could not be more grateful for lending her their help. Blade just smiled and she was cheerful again. "Some stories were true after all but what of the enemy" the little girl wondered.

While on the carrage, Blade asked Tsukyomi about the mysterious attackers, "What were these - unknown force you speak of before?" She tried to think of how to describe them but all she could say, "They kinda look like ghost or demon in robes with flaming eyes. It was sc-cary, one nearly killed me." Blade hadn't realised that she was remembering the experience of being ambushed by these dark creatures. "Terribly sorry if I reminded you while asking, Tsukuyomi." She tried to calm herself down and replied, "It's alright, Blaster Blade. Also, just call me Tsuki."

Though it may take a while to reach the Sanctuary, but time was not wasted as both Tsukuyomi and Blaster Blade fostered mutual trust between one another. She hoped that maybe she could get the strength she needed to save her loved ones and know more about herself. So began the journey around Planet Cray...


	7. Courage is found from within

In half a day, Tsukuyomi has travelled across chilling blizzards, treacherous mountains and thick seas of forest alingside her newly-acquainted friend, Blaster Blade with his fellow squadron of knights and highbeasts. During the ride, she asked a lot of questions about him, gladly Blaster Blade answered to the best of his knowledge.

"So, Blade. How old are you and when did you become a knight?" she asked and Blade answered, "24 and I trained under a stern yet passionate commander since I was 9." Tsukuyomi was impressed on how well he trained from such a young age but something about Blade intrigued her. "Who was your captain?" Instead of an answer, he patted her on the head and said that, "You will find out quite soon." Tsukuyomi was a little ticked off and was actually eager to know but it would have to wait. "But I can tell you one thing, he is a headstrong and courageous warrior. Sure his trainingbmethods can be quite tedious but he puts his heart into it. He also acts like a father figure to me and I appreciate his guidance", Blaster Blade added. Tsukuyomi then found this person quite remarkable and would like to meet him.

In turn, Blade asked Tsukuyomi about her story. Tsukuyomi twiddled her thumbs at first but she realised it was to be fair. "Well, I'm actually as old as Planet Cray I guess." Blaster Blade was slightly tilted by that answer and implied that she looked more like an 8 year old. After hearing that, Tsukuyomi's face turned red as she protested that she was definitely older than a young child and found that rather offensive. Blaster Blade apologized immediately and asked her to proceed with her lore. "I have a big sister, CEO Amaterasu, I just called her Onii Chan. She has the power to forsee the future and predict the growth of economy. I know that her skills are awesome and she is great with magic." Blaster Blade found that impressive and he heard of news of Amaterasu in charge of managing the economy with her prowess as a seer.

Moving on, Tsukuyomi said that she aspired to be as professional as her sister and sought courage. She fears that she could not live up to the hype and see an image of herself being strong. Blaster Blade asked her why she would think that but she said that she was scared of failling and becoming an embarrassment. "Blaster Blade, I just can't overcome my fears and recently I messed up hard in front of my friends and my sister - a major screw-up", she said in a timid tone. "But, Tsuki..." Blaster Blade spoke until he was cut off. "Blade, I'm really pathetic, am I?

Blaster Blade assured her, "Tsuki, people get scared sometimes even me. What is important is that we learn on how to overcome it. Anyone can gain courage when times get scary, one will summon up the strength to face fear."


End file.
